I'll Be There for You
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Lois and Clark enjoy an afternoon on the water, or so they thought. This one shot is a Livejournal 12 Days of clois, Somewhere in Metropolis Challenge fic. This is a followup to my first fanfic "A Lot to Talk About."


Author's Notes: This is my very first post here, and I'm really nervous. This piece picks up right after my first fan fic, A Lot to Talk About, ended. You don't need to read that to know what's going on here. Thank you HanaKT for giving this the once over. You're the best! *hugs* So, on with the story..!!:D

#####

Lois and Clark started their married life like most couples, with one significant difference, they were expecting a child. They moved into the apartment Oliver had found just before the wedding. It was a large two bedroom condo with a den, near the Planet, and it was perfect for them.

They both had decided to schedule Lois' first appointment with Dr. Emil Hamilton as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. It was time to go, and Lois had her doubts about Dr. Hamilton as her physician.

"Clark, are you sure about this? Dr. Hamilton is not an ob-gyn, and we do need a specialist." Lois was worried about this. What if something happened during the pregnancy?

"Lois, I have every confidence in him. We met when I was in the suit as Superman, and he was gracious, very understanding, and he was honored to help me. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful doctor for you. I haven't told him my true identity, but he will find that out today, and I'm not worried about that either."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Lois wasn't convinced, and she decided to hold off her decision until after she met with the man.

##

Lois and Clark sat across from Dr. Hamilton explaining to him that Lois was about eight weeks pregnant.

"But Mr. Kent, why did you bring your wife to me? I'm not an ob-gyn. Your wife needs a specialist," Dr. Hamilton said.

Lois and Clark then glanced at each other. Clark stood up, straightened his shoulders, took off his glasses, and looked Dr. Hamilton straight in the eye.

Dr. Hamilton's eyes bugged out. "You're Superman? Wow, now that's a detail I hadn't expected. This does change everything_." Superman is my patient, and now Superman's wife is expecting a child._ Dr. Hamilton pulled himself together. "Mr. Kent, you know I ran those tests for you a while ago as you requested, and the tests indicated you were not compatible with Earth women, but tests are not always correct, as you and Mrs. Kent are proof of that. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, doctor," Clark said, and he couldn't help standing a little straighter.

"Clark, you never told me you had tests run to see if we could make babies. Why didn't you tell me about it? I would have understood," Lois said.

Clark sat back down, taking her hands in his. "Lois, do you remember how upset you were when Jor-El told us that we couldn't have kids? Well, I couldn't get your hopes up just to have them dashed again. I couldn't do that to you."

"You're amazing you know that? I'm so lucky to have you." They smiled at each other.

The doctor was embarrassed. It was easy to see how very much in love they were. He cleared his throat. "I'm very happy for you both. Mrs. Kent, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just very tired sometimes," Lois said.

"As I said, I'm not an ob-gyn, but I can refer you to Dr. Alice Bennett, a former colleague of mine. She can take very good care of you, and she can be trusted. I can assure you of that."

"Dr. Hamilton, Lois and I have talked about this, and we don't want anyone else to know about us, about … any of this. We can't stress enough how important it is that this secret be kept in this room, between us."

"I completely understand, but I suppose we can get through this just fine. Are you both sure about this? Mrs. Kent…?" She was being very quiet. It was her decision to make.

"Lois, what do you think? I'll leave the decision up to you." Clark wanted her to feel secure in her decision.

"Well, if it's alright with the doctor, we can see how it goes for a few months, but if I feel uncomfortable in any way, I have the option of contacting Dr. Bennett. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Mrs. Kent, I understand completely, and please feel free to contact me with any questions you may have, alright. Now, you will need pre-natal vitamins, a sonogram appointment to determine a more accurate date of delivery and the baby's sex if you want, but I don't see a reason why you shouldn't have a healthy baby. Do you have any questions, Mrs. Kent?"

"Oh, I can think of one," Lois said.

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Well, how long will I be pregnant, nine months, less than nine months, or more? I know Clark told you about his heritage, but how can we know how long it will take?"

"Mrs. Kent, your husband did tell me about his heritage and the way life on his home planet was before it was destroyed. If you were on Krypton, you would be pregnant for nine months, but here on Earth, it will probably be ten months."

"Ten months? Well, that's not so bad, I suppose, just an extra month. It will be easy to explain, as long as I don't show too soon, and we can always say the baby's late. We should probably keep it a secret for as long as possible, right, Clark?" Lois asked.

"I agree, for as long as we can. Now, don't worry, honey. The time will fly by, you'll see. When can we schedule that sonogram, doctor?" Clark asked, anxious to know the sex of the baby.

"Not for another month or two, Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent, we need to draw some blood, get a urine sample, perform a physical exam, and calculate your due date. We can go ahead and schedule your monthly visits up to about the final two months, then I'll want to see you every other week until the final month, and then weekly after that. Any more questions, Mrs. Kent?"

"No, I can't think of any right now," Lois said.

"Good, then, let's get started. Mr. Kent, you can wait here for a few minutes. We won't be long."

"Lois, I'll be right here when you get back." He kissed her cheek. After Lois left with the doctor, Clark pulled out his cell phone.

##

After they left the doctor's office, Lois was being uncharacteristically quiet. Clark could see she was worried about something. "Lois, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? You're not saying much."

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way. We're all blindly moving forward and I don't like not knowing what's going to happen, what's right around the corner. I don't like it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Lois asked.

"Of course, I do. I've felt that way my entire life. It's not a good feeling, but you have to have faith that everything will be alright. We've been blessed in our lives, Lois." He took her hand in his. "First, we found each other, we're in love, we're married, and now we're having a baby. We should concentrate on the good in our lives, and let everything else fall into place. And remember, I'm here for you."

Lois put her hand on her stomach. "I know, Clark. I guess I'm just worried about the baby. Our child will be unique, one of his kind, like his father." She took a deep breath. "I'm so happy, Clark. Thank you for giving me our child." Lois' eyes were bright.

Clark pulled the car over. He took Lois into his arms, holding her to his heart. "It's alright, honey, let it out."

"I'm alright, Clark. It must be hormones or something," she sniffed.

"Please try not to worry too much. It's not good for you or the baby, alright, honey."

"I'll try." Lois sat up and pulled herself together, wiping her eyes. When she looked up and didn't recognize her surroundings, she asked Clark, "Where are we? I thought we were headed back to the office."

"We were, but I made plans for the rest of the day. Here we are." Clark knew Lois wasn't keen on surprises, but he hoped she'd like what he had planned for them.

"Oh, it's the marina. Why are we here? Clark, I have work to do, and you have your 'other' job." She looked around. "It is beautiful here, and you know I love the water."

Clark took her hand. "I know you do. What does it remind you of?"

"Our honeymoon, of course. Just what are you up to, flyboy?" She smiled at him.

_Another nickname_??!! Clark chuckled to himself. "Well, while you were in with the doctor, I made a few calls and we're spending the afternoon here. We'll have lunch, talk, discuss baby names, and just relax for a while."

"But what about work, our assignments, and your 'other' job? We can't just disappear for hours."

"Lois, as I said, I made a few calls. Everything will be fine for a few hours. So, are you game or not?"

"Oh, alright, lead the way. It is a beautiful day, and it will be nice to get away for little while."

Clark brought her to a beautiful yacht, where they were about to be led on board by a gentleman who obviously was a member of the crew.

Lois wasn't sure about this. She pulled his arm, stopping Clark from boarding the yacht. "Clark, are we trespassing? Whose boat is this?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Oliver?" The name of the yacht made sense now. "Avenger" seemed very appropriate.

"Yes, it belongs to Oliver, and we owe him big time for doing this for us."

"I'll say we do." Lois was very impressed.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, is it? My name is James, and I'll be your host this afternoon. There are three members of the crew on board. Please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. They are all here to serve you. Now, please follow me."

James led them past the aft deck, then down to the lower deck, where Lois and Clark were awestruck by the beauty of it. The yacht had sleeping quarters for eight, a plasma TV, a Jacuzzi, fishing gear, and countless other amenities that were available to them.

Clark couldn't help but check out the fishing gear. It brought back memories of his father and their weekend fishing trips. He sighed.

Lois knew exactly what he was feeling. She came up behind him and gave him a comforting hug.

"I miss him so much. I hope he's looking down on us, and feeling proud. He loved you too you know, honey," Clark said.

"I know. I miss him too." Lois tried to pull him out of this mood. "Clark, what in the world is that?"

Clark chuckled. "Lois, it's a jet ski. It's sometimes called a waverunner. Come on, you know what it is."

"Of course, I do. I just wanted to make sure you knew what it was." She turned her back on him and went to check out the Jacuzzi.

Clark just smiled at her retreating back. He followed her into the bedroom. "Wow, this is amazing," Lois said. Just then, the boat started to move, startling them both. "Clark, what's going on? Why are we moving?" She moved into his arms, afraid for a moment.

"It's alright, honey. Sorry, I didn't mention it, but we should be back in a few hours. I thought you would like a little trip out to sea. Here, let's have lunch, then we can head up to the deck and enjoy the view."

Lois slapped him on the arm for good measure. "Clark, don't scare me like that. I had no idea we were going out to sea. Warn a person next time, ok?"

"Sure, next time I will," he chuckled.

##

Lois, Clark, and the crew were unaware that they were being followed. An hour later, James and the crew realized that fact, and proceeded to alert the passengers. James approached Mr. and Mrs. Kent, who were on the aft deck enjoying their meal, and he decided to speak to Mr. Kent first. He didn't want to alarm the lady. "Mr. Kent, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course you may." Clark turned to Lois. "I'll be right back, honey."

"Alright, Clark. The view is amazing, don't be long."

Clark followed James below deck so that they could talk in private. "What is it James? You seem troubled."

"Mr. Kent, it appears we are being followed. I've notified the Coast Guard, but they are at least an hour away, and I'm not sure what they want with us."

"Has this ever happened in the past, and you're sure you have no idea what they want?"

"No, it's never happened before," James said.

Clark thought that was odd. _Why_ _are we being targeted? They probably want the yacht, ransom, or a hostage._ Clark's mind was running a mile a minute_. Lois._

"Alright, James, stay calm. Do you have any weapons on board?" Clark asked.

"No sir, there never was any need before."

"I see. We should …"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. It was Lois. She screamed his name.

"Oh my god, Lois." Clark practically flew up to the aft deck, but Lois was nowhere to be seen. He could see the boat several miles off in the distance. They were definitely speeding away from them. Clark had no choice. He turned to James.

"James, I want you to keep everyone below decks for their safety. What you are about to see will stay with you for a long time, but you cannot tell anyone. Please tell me I can trust you."

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Queen told me to take very special care of you and Mrs. Kent, and of course, you can trust me with anything. You have my word."

Clark looked him in the eye, and he believed him. "Thank you, James." He removed his glasses, ripped open his shirt, twirled several times, and leapt into the sky.

James just stared up into the sky, not believing what he was seeing. He'd read about this "Superman" but had never witnessed it, and now he couldn't tell a soul about it. It will be our secret, mine and Superman's. He felt truly honored by it. He went below deck to make sure the crew remained below, and he made another call to the Coast Guard to update them, and to make sure they were on their way.

Clark couldn't remember ever flying this fast before. Lois is in the hands of kidnappers. He took several breaths to slow his heart rate and to stay calm. They won't harm her. They took her for ransom. He saw the boat up ahead. _I can see that she's below deck with several guards with her. I'll have to be very careful. I'm coming, Lois, I'm coming._

##

The kidnappers couldn't believe how easy that was. They had kidnapped a beautiful American woman, and could probably get a fortune for her. Suddenly, they heard a sonic boom, and looked up at the sky, not believing a man was coming towards them, and he was flying.

"It's Superman," they all seemed to cry at once. Then all you could hear was nervous chatter. "What does he want? Is he here for the woman? Gather your weapons. Bullets can't hurt him, remember. We should give back the woman. He could burn us alive with his eyes. He looks really mad."

Suddenly, they saw Superman dive into the water. "Where did he go? He dove into the sea. Why did he do that?"

Then, the boat began to move up out of the water. They all grabbed hold of the railings so they wouldn't fall into the sea. Superman lifted the boat out of the water and proceeded to carry it all the way back to shore.

Lois could feel the boat being lifted, and she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, put her hand over her mouth to keep herself under control, and said a silent prayer of thanks. _Clark._

The boat was set down directly in front of the police station on 75th Avenue in Metropolis. Detective Jones came out, along with ten other police officers. Superman tied up all the kidnappers and rescued Lois from below decks.

After Lois was rescued, Clark stood facing her for a moment. She seemed to be alright, but he could see she was trembling a bit. Clark couldn't help himself. He touched her arm, hoping to show her his support in his own way. "Are you alright, Ms. Lane?"

Lois took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm alright." She placed her hand on her stomach.

Clark dropped his arm. Lois looked up into his face. She spoke clearly so that everyone could hear her. "Superman, Clark is out on the yacht desperate to hear what happened to me. Could you let him know I'm alright?"

"Of course, Ms. Lane," Superman said.

"It's Mrs. Kent now."

"Yes, I know. Congratulations on your recent marriage."

"Thank you, Superman, for saving me." Lois tried to convey her feelings with her eyes.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kent." Then Superman flew off. _If I don't hold her in the next ten minutes, I may go mad_, Clark thought.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Kent? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Detective Jones solicitously asked.

"I'm fine, really. Could someone take me back to the marina? My husband should be returning any moment now, and I need to see that he's alright."

"Yes, of course. Officer Córdoba, please escort Mrs. Kent to the marina and make sure everyone is alright. We can get your statement later, Mrs. Kent."

"Thank you, Detective."

##

Lois and Clark were briefly reunited at the marina, and then they drove home. They walked slowly into their apartment, as Lois put her things on the entrance table. She was holding it together, but Clark could see how distraught she was. He was barely holding it together himself.

He came up behind her and pulled her back against his chest. Lois closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Clark kissed her temple, her cheek, and then her throat. Taking a deep breath, he turned her around pulling her tight against him. Clark was the first to speak. "Are you sure you're alright? The baby?"

"Yes, I'm alright now." Lois could feel him trembling. She tried to reassure him by holding him as tightly as she could.

He buried his face in her hair. His voice was hoarse. "My God, I can't stand this. I can't let you out of my sight, fearing every minute that something might happen to you, knowing that every ounce of sanity I've got left is centered on your well-being. I can't feel this way. I'll turn into a raving lunatic, and I'll never be of any use to anyone. If I could just reduce it somehow, love you only half as much ... I might be able to live with it."

Lois felt a hot rush of joy at his confession. "But I want all of your love." As he drew back to look at her, his expression knocked the breath from her lungs. It took her several seconds to recover. "All your heart and mind," Lois continued. She touched his cheek. Her voice lowered provocatively, "All your body, too."

Clark trembled and stared at her radiant face as if he would never tear his gaze away.

"You're the strong one, Lois." Gripping her hair behind her head, Clark pulled her closer.

"It's my love for you that is strong," Lois said.

When their noses were nearly touching, Clark took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Lois."

"How much?"

"Without limit. Beyond forever."

"I love you more." And she kissed him. Lois felt a surge of such pleasure, followed by a feeling of completeness that they had never quite reached before. She was floating in warmth. She could see from Clark's expression that he felt it too.

"Kiss me again," Clark said. "You're so beautiful, inside and out. Lois ... my sweet wife, my love. Kiss me again, and don't stop until I tell you to."

And she happily obeyed.


End file.
